1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to table saws and more particularly to a collapsible, wheeled stand for a table saw.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art teaches a variety of stands for supporting bench-top power tools. The prior art stands include various features for enhancing portability and mobility. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,856 to Kahle, entitled “Collapsible portable saw stand”, comprises a lateral support structure, such as a platform for holding a tool; a secondary support frame having a first end pivotally attached to a first end the lateral support structure; and a main support frame pivotally attached to the secondary support frame, wherein the main support frame comprises a handle at a first end for transporting the stand in its collapsed position, and wherein the handle comprises an out feed support for the table saw when the stand is in its set up position.
A drawback of the stand of the U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,856 is that sturdiness is limited by the size of the legs of the stand in order to facilitate compactness of the stand.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.